Oneshots through music
by PointlessShipper
Summary: Music is how people express themselves, it's an art, a passion. It's a safe place for people to put everything out in the open. So, how would the PJO characters do it? Through a series of musical one-shots of course!
1. Chapter 1 :When You're Ready (Shawn M)

PERCY's POV

I sat in my dorm room at UCLA, camera setup, guitar in hand. I was playing a song that I wrote and was planning to post in on Youtube. You see, I moved out to LA a year ago to go to my dream school, UCLA. I'm originally from NYC, and all of my friends went to NYU. Me however, UCLA had always been the school for me. I left behind my best friends, Nico, Thalia, Grover and Annabeth.

Annabeth was by far the hardest, and she was part of the reason I had to leave. Let me explain;

 _I was sitting at my computer looking at my internet browser. I had acceptance letters from both NYU and UCLA pulled up. I've been like this for nearly two hours, still completely undecided. One one hand, NYU was where all my friends would be. I'd be close to my mom, and I'd be in place I'd been all my life. On the other hand, UCLA presented a new opportunity. A chance to explore a new city, make new friends, do everything I couldn't in New York. But something - No someONE - was holding me back. Annabeth Chase. I had been best friends with her for as long as I could remember. And around age 13, I started to develop feelings for her. At first, it was nothing more than an innocent crush. That changed however, back to now, I am 100% certain that i'm in love with her. She's the reason i'm even considering NYU._

 _I'm broken out of my thoughts to a text from her. I look, and what I see breaks my heart and makes my decision clear as day. It's a picture of her, kissing the cheek of my good friend Luke. Under it it says "Look who asked me out!". I feel betrayal to the highest level. Luke was the only person I told my feelings towards annabeth to. And he went and asked her out?! I was livid. I sent a half hearted "Contratz!:)" and accepted my letter to UCLA._

So here I am, one year after that fateful day. Singing a song I wrote about her to a camera to post it to the world. Only Hoping somewhere, somehow, she'd see it.

ANNABETH'S POV

It's been a year since my best friend left. About 5 months ago I broke it off with Luke, mainly because I found him eating Drew's face off. It was about that time when I first went onto youtube and decided to just explore. I typed _covers_ in the search bar and what I found shocked me. There he was, Percy Jackson, my best friend, covering a song by Ed Sheeran. Immediately I began to listen, and was floored by his voice. I had no idea he could sing that well! I made a youtube channel and subscribed to him. I made the username my nickname. Only he would know it was me.

That brings us to today, I got a notification saying he had posted. I looked at the title and was immediately drawn in. Percy had never done an original before. I clicked on it and his voice immediately rang out.

"Hey guys! Today i'm singing a song I wrote about a girl I used to know. We haven't talked in a while and I'm putting this out there hoping that somehow she sees it. So here it goes. This is _When you're ready_.

 _Maybe I had too many drinks_

 _But that's just what I needed_

 _I hope that you don't think that what I'm saying sounds conceited_

 _When I look across the room, and you're staring right back at me_

 _Like somebody told a joke and we're the only ones laughin'_

 _Don't know why I tried_

 _'Cause ain't nobody like you_

 _Familiar disappointment every single time I do_

 _Every single night my arms are not around you_

 _My mind's still wrapped around you_

 _Baby, tell me when you're ready_

 _I'm waitin'_

 _Baby, any time you're ready_

 _I'm waitin'_

 _Even ten years from now_

 _If you haven't found somebody_

 _I promise, I'll be around_

 _Tell me when you're ready_

 _I'm waitin'_

 _What if my dad is right_

 _When he says that you're the one_

 _No, I can't even argue_

 _I won't even fight him on it_

 _Call you when it's late_

 _And I know that you're in bed_

 _'Cause I'm three hours back_

 _Seems like you're always six ahead_

 _Don't know why I tried_

 _'Cause ain't nobody like you_

 _Familiar disappointment every single time I do_

 _Every single night my arms are not around you_

 _My mind's still wrapped around you_

 _Baby, tell me when you're ready_

 _I'm waitin'_

 _Baby, any time you're ready_

 _I'm waitin'_

 _Even ten years from now_

 _If you haven't found somebody_

 _I promise, I'll be around_

 _Tell me when you're ready_

 _I'm waitin', yeah_

 _And if I have to, I'll wait forever_

 _Say the word and I'll change my plans_

 _Yeah, you know that we fit together_

 _I know your heart like the back of my hand_

 _So baby, tell me when you're ready_

 _I'm waitin'_

 _Baby, any time you're ready_

 _I'm waitin'_

 _Even ten years from now_

 _If you haven't found somebody_

 _I promise, I'll be around_

 _Tell me when you're ready_

 _I'm waitin', yeah_

 _Baby, tell me when you're ready_

 _I'm waitin'_

 _Baby, any time you're ready_

 _I'm waitin', oh_

 _Even ten years from now_

 _If you haven't found somebody_

 _I promise, I'll be around_

 _Tell me when you're ready_

 _I'm waitin', I'm waitin'_

"Well guys, that was it! I hope you enjoyed!" He finished

I stared at the screen. There's no way. He must have thought I was still with luke. This song was almost surely about me. I didn't think that at first, but the line about the timezones gave it away. When he first moved out there, we tried to skype. The problem was that he got off classes at 9pm his time, that was midnight for me. I was always asleep. After that we just stopped trying. I had tears in my eyes. I have always harbored feelings for him, as long as I could remember, and here was, holding his heart in his hands for me and only me. I knew I couldn't pass this up. So I sent him a text. One that would change our lives for the better.

PERCY'S POV

I woke up the morning after I posted the video to a text from Annabeth. I opened it, and my heart jumped so high I think it landed on the moon. I immediately went online and booked a flight home.

What did that text say, you may ask?

"I'm ready"


	2. Chapter 2: Stop and Stare (One Republic)

**(A/N: WARNING the characters are super OOC in this one. Sorry not sorry)**

Percy's POV

Hi, my name is Percy Jackson. I'm currently 17 years old and a senior at Goode High School in New York City. I've been a loner all of high school. Ever since my childhood best friends abandoned me, I've been on my own. See, I would have been okay with the abandonment if that was the only thing they did. What made my high school experience such a nightmare however, was the fact that they turned into my tormentors. They have gone out of their way to make my life an absolute hellhole. Now, you might be wondering "Who are these people". Well I'll tell you. First, Thalia AKA my cousin. She was one of the first to turn on me. The first day of eighth grade I tried to ask her how her summer went, and she ignored me, smacked my books out of my hand and walked away. We haven't talked since. Next, the ringleader, Luke. He used to be my best friend. Him and I would go everywhere and do everything together. We would have sleepovers almost every weekend. Then it just stopped. Finally Annabeth, her and I started off as rivals. We _hated_ each other. Then she met Luke and Thalia and became friends with them, so naturally we became friends as well. She stuck around with me the longest. I lost her 10th grade year when I asked her to homecoming, her being the only girl I knew, she laughed in my face and walked away. That's the last I talked to her. We called ourselves the Fantastic 4. We were inseparable, we would do everything together. The four of us were a family, until we weren't. For whatever reason, they each upon their own devices, decided I wasn't worth their time.

Fast Forward to now. We're almost through senior year and Prom is nearly upon us. I'm going stag and boy did I get crap for that. Mainly because I was actually going to a dance. I had never gone to a dance in my high school career, and since Annabeth brutally rejected me, I swore to myself I'd never go to another. But then, as I sat staring at my acceptance letter to the University of Washington I realized that my time here was coming to a close. I needed to prove everyone wrong, I needed to show them what they'd put me through. That's when my master plan fell into place.

-TIMESKIP-

It's now Prom night, and I walked into the ballroom wearing a white tux and an ocean-blue bowtie. This was my night, and I'll be damned if I don't show them what i've been going through. I walk up to my best, and only, friend Grover, who was going to make this all happen. See Grover is on the Prom committee, and has been since freshman year. As a 4 year vet, he gets to run/plan it.

"Hey G-man" I said, Ignoring a glance from my former friends "Is everything ready?"

"What's up Perce! Yeah, everything's all set just head up there whenever you're ready" He replied, a wicked smile on his face. We both knew that this was going to be one for the history books.

ANNABETH'S POV

There are two things I regret in my short 18 years on this earth; One is that time when I got a D on my math test because I accidentally woke up late and only had 5 minutes to do it. The other, rejecting Percy. He was my best friend, my rock. But I betrayed him, and I continue too. This may be shallow, but the least I deserve is to be called shallow. I chose Luke and Thalia over him. That is something that will haunt me forever. That feeling was increased 100 fold when he walked into the ballroom. I was the first of our group to see him, and he looked stunning. Instantly a pang shot through my chest as I thought back to what could have been.

Apparently I had zoned out for a while because apparently the music had stopped. I zoned back in time to hear "And now I have a special guest for you all! Singing his heart out for you all is a very good friend of mine, None other than PERCY JACKSON!"

The ballroom was dead silent, I gasped and turned towards Thalia "PERCY?!" I whisper shouted at her. She just shrugged and walked away. I was tempted to do the same, but as Percy came out, guitar in hand and head held high, I knew I had to stay.

"Hey there guys! I know what you all are thinking 'What's this loser doing up there ruining our prom?'. Well I'm here to tell you that I'm only here to ruin three people's proms, and you three know exactly who you are. You have put me through hell for these past 3-4 years so now it's my turn. This song is meant to show you how I've felt all these years, and what you all have pushed me to do.

 _This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_

 _It's time to make our move, I'm shakin' off the rust_

 _I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_

 _I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_

 _Steady hands just take the wheel_

 _Every glance is killing me_

 _Time to make one last appeal_

 _For the life I live_

 _Stop and stare_

 _I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

 _Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

 _But I've become what I can't be, oh_

 _Stop and stare_

 _You start to wonder why you're here not there_

 _And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

 _But fair ain't what you really need_

 _Oh, can you see what I see'_

 _They're tryin' to come back, all my senses push_

 _Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could_

 _Steady feet, don't fail me now_

 _I'm gonna run till you can't walk_

 _Something pulls my focus out_

 _And I'm standing down_

 _Stop and stare_

 _I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

 _Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

 _But I've become what I can't be, oh_

 _Stop and stare_

 _You start to wonder why you're here not there_

 _And you'd give anything to get what's fair_

 _But fair ain't what you really need_

 _Oh, you don't need_

 _Stop and stare_

 _I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_

 _Yeah, I know that everyone gets scared_

 _I've become what I can't be_

 _Oh, do you see what I see?_

That will be all. Enjoy the night everyone" As he finished I stood there processing it all. Then it clicked. He was leaving, for good. Leaving his life here behind. I knew exactly what I had to do, I ran after him.

PERCY'S POV

I exited through a back door and headed out to the parking lot. I really didn't want to deal with anyone right now. Then I heard a voice that has both haunted me and made my heart ache.

"PERCY STOP!" I knew exactly who it was and turned around to face her.

"What do you want Annabeth. You along with Thalia and Luke have made my life a living HELL! Why are running after me? You chose them, and you've made your choice very clear to me. Goodbye Annabeth." I turned around to leave her behind when she grabbed me by the arm and spun me around.

"Percy" She began "I know the choices I made. And I've regretted them since I made them. Your song just now though, it pushed me over the edge. I know you're leaving and I can't stop that, nor do I think you'll tell me where you're going, I just want to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for that day in 10th grade, I'm sorry for ignoring you, and I'm sorry for not being the friend you always were to me. Wherever you go, whatever adventures await you in those places, just know that there will always be someone waiting for you to come home." Then she pulled me into a kiss, turned around and ran off.

I stood shocked, then, after a good 10 minutes of staring at where she disappeared into, I turned away, leaving her, and my life in New York behind me.


	3. Chapter 3: I miss the Days (NF)

**Percy's POV**

Today, August 11th, 2019, will go down in history. Why? Well let me tell you a story. My name is Percy Jackson, I'm 22 years old, and am an aspiring musician. I've had some pretty big songs, one even making the radio. Yet, I'm always depressed. I attribute that to two main things, First and foremost being a lack of parental stability. See, my dad died when I was too young to remember him, and my mom…. Well let's put it this way, I love the woman to death, but she was hardly around as a kid. I understand why, she was working two full time jobs whilst still having to take care of me as much as she could. Which wasn't much. I'd really only see her on Sundays, the rest of the time, I'd wake up with a pre-made lunch and a note. I had a few friends throughout my elementary to middle school days. It was me, Grover, Annabeth and Thalia. We were the best of friends until High school came around. I don't know why, but slowly we all started to drift. Annabeth and Thalia started to become the populars, Grover became a hardcore nerd (not that there's anything wrong with that, but I'm just not that smart), and I just faded into the background. I did what the teachers asked me too, passed with straight-C's and left. I never wanted to go to college, so I moved from New York to LA and began writing music.

Music was always an outlet for me. Whether it was dealing with my mom hardly being around, or just other problems in my life. Today, I'm releasing my first single of my second album. It's about them, I'll admit it. They haven't spoken to me at all since we drifted, apart from

Grover, who I spoke with maybe once a month. So now back to the present, I'm currently on the radio promoting my new single, set to go live in about 5 minutes.

"So Percy, before your newest single debuts for us, can you give us some background information on it?" The host asked.

"Sure! So this song Is going to be more on the emotional side than anything you've heard from me before. It's about my old friends, and It's called 'I miss the Days'" I explained.

"Great! Well here we go, debuting to the world live right now! Here's Percy Jackson- 'I miss the Days!"'

 **Annabeth's P.O.V**

Me, Thalia and Grover were all crammed into my small apartment in NYC. Why? Well my former best friend- OUR former best friend was debuting his new song on the radio! Even though he doesn't know, we've supported his music as soon as we first heard it. We never reached out to him because we didn't want it to seem like we were just using him for his newfound fame. Anyways, I was snapped out of my thoughts by Thalia, who nudged me on the shoulder.

"Hey" she whispered "It's starting"

Sure enough, a soft melody began, then his voice;

 _Mmh, mmh_

 _Mmh, mmh_

 _I miss the days when_

 _I had a smile on my face and_

 _Wasn't so caught up in all of the small things_

 _Wasn't so adamant that I could handle everything alone_

 _And wasn't so cautious and always exhausted_

 _And actually listen to things that my heart said, heart said_

 _Ridin' my bike, just ridin' my bike_

 _Not overthinkin' my life_

 _Not always wonderin' if I'm a likable person_

 _Or someone that nobody likes_

 _Not always stressed about money or losin' my job_

 _Or scared I ain't makin' a flight_

 _Not always goin' to bed every night_

 _With this knot in my stomach that never unwinds_

 _What happened to me? Yeah, what happened to me?_

 _When did I start to believe I wasn't worth it_

 _Then question my purpose to breathe?_

 _Wonderin' who I should be_

 _Happiness out of my reach_

 _Sacred to get back on my feet_

 _Need to get rid of what's detrimental, but it's hard to let go_

 _When the thing that hurts you help you get to your dreams_

 _See, I miss the days when I wasn't so faded_

 _Love wasn't always invasive, I could embrace it_

 _Just innocent, waitin', not always livin' in anguish_

 _When did I break and become overtaken?_

 _What was the moment I caved and_

 _Gave away all of my faith and made a replacement?_

 _I miss the days when, I miss the days when_

 _I miss the smiles we had when we were young (oh)_

 _I miss the memories of feeling love (oh)_

 _I miss us runnin' underneath the sun (oh)_

 _Staring out the window when the rain would come (oh)_

 _I miss the smiles we had when we were kids, yeah (oh)_

 _I feel like life was so much simpler then, yeah (oh)_

 _When we had joy and we were innocent (oh)_

 _I'd give it all to feel that way again, way again_

 _Give me my mind back, yeah_

 _Give me my mind back_

 _The one that told me I was worth somethin' when I fall flat_

 _Yeah, fall flat_

 _The one that told me I was worth somethin' when I'm off track_

 _Back when my imagination wasn't in a cage and it was free to run fast_

 _Yeah, give me my mind back_

 _Yeah, give me my, give me my mind back_

 _Before it was hijacked and wasn't described as_

 _A place of limitation, always indicating I can't_

 _Handle everything from my past_

 _Handed anything it dissects 'til I'm depressed_

 _I know I'm blessed, but I'm cursed too_

 _Take me back when I was happy, but I wasn't actin'_

 _Vulnerable but didn't see it like some kind of weakness_

 _Or a thing that's unattractive_

 _Had emotion, but I learned to mask it_

 _Didn't know what I was runnin' after_

 _Didn't know the older I would grow_

 _The more I'd lose control and take in all the baggage_

 _It's really sad when everything you thought was stable crashes_

 _Everything you thought would take the sadness_

 _Really only made it deeper, got me off the deep end askin'_

 _Will we ever feel like we imagine?_

 _Will we ever feel like we adapted?_

 _Will we ever feel like we did back then?_

 _Just take me back when, take me back when_

 _I miss the smiles we had when we were young (oh)_

 _I miss the memories of feeling love (oh)_

 _I miss us runnin' underneath the sun (oh)_

 _Staring out the window when the rain would come (oh)_

 _I miss the smiles we had when we were kids, yeah (oh)_

 _I feel like life was so much simpler then, yeah (oh)_

 _When we had joy and we were innocent (oh)_

 _I'd give it all to feel that way again, way again_

 _Oh-oh-oh (oh)_

 _Oh-oh-oh (way again)_

 _Oh-oh-oh (mmh)_

 _Oh-oh-oh (way again, way again)_

 _Yeah, oh-oh-oh (oh) (had when we were kids)_

 _Oh-oh-oh (oh) (so much simpler then)_

 _Oh-oh-oh (oh) (and we were innocent)_

 _Oh-oh-oh (oh), yeah, ay_

 _I miss the smiles we used to have when we were young (oh)_

 _I miss the memories of feeling love (oh)_

 _I miss us runnin' underneath the sun (oh)_

 _Staring out the window when the rain would come (oh)_

 _I miss the smiles we had when we were kids, yeah (oh)_

 _I feel like life was so much simpler then, yeah (oh)_

 _When we had joy and we were innocent (oh)_

 _I'd give it all to feel that way again, way again (oh)_

 _Oh-oh-oh (oh)_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Oh-oh-oh_

 _Mmh, mmh_

 _Mmh, mmh_

We all just sat there, mouths agape. He was talking about us, all the good times we shared together when were young and innocent. He wanted that back, and frankly so did I. I looked at Thalia and Grover, both looking back at me with wide eyes. I knew that they wanted it too. So right then and there we decided, we would wait until he was off the air, then we would call him, and maybe, just maybe, what all of us used to have, was still there somewhere.


End file.
